What if?
by Nightwarrior66
Summary: What if Firestar was clan born and was the son of Tigerclaw and Goldenflower? What if Tigerclaw wasn't evil and everything was okay? What if Bluestar never had to give up her kits? Well read here to find out! I'm back everyone!
1. Allegiances

**Hey everyone! I know it has been a super long time but so much has happened! My life took a complete turn around and I ended moving 2,100 miles away from home on the other side of my country. I absolutely love where I am, but I haven't had a computer either. So please bear with my rusty writing and I hope you enjoy all of the updates to come! This is a new story idea I came up with so I hope you enjoy**

 **Allegiances**

Leader: Bluestar—blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

Deputy: Redtail—small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail.

Medicine cat(s):

Spottedleaf—beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

Warriors:

Lionheart—magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane.

Tigerclaw—big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.

Whitestorm—big white tom.

Mistyfoot- dark gray she-cat.

Mossleaf- Pale gray and white she cat with blue eyes.

Stonefur- gray tom with battle-scarred ears

Darkstripe—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

Runningwind—swift tabby tom.

Willowpelt—very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat.

Apprentices:

Dustpaw—dark brown tabby tom.

Graypaw—long-haired solid gray tom.

Ravenpaw—small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail

Sandpaw—pale ginger she-cat.

Firepaw—handsome ginger tom.

Emberpaw- Dark ginger tom with grey flecks across his pelt.

Queens:

Frostfur—beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

Brindleface—pretty tabby.

Goldenflower—pale ginger coat.

Speckletail—pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

Elders:

Halftail—big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Smallear—gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.

Patchpelt—small black-and-white tom.

One-eye—pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail—once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here is the first chapter to the story! It's been a long time since I updated anything and I promise that will change! After this chapter I will be working on my Naruto fanfictions as well! I might even try my hand in a Twilight fanfiction too, who knows! Well I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review, follow and favorite for more!**

Chapter 1

"Goldenflower! When are we going to be apprentices? I thought we were going to get our names today but it's taking forever!" a dark ginger tom kit asked while bouncing around his mother's paws.

"As soon as the warriors return from battle dear one." Goldenflower responded calmly. As if on que a small tortoiseshell tom came charging through the clearing where Bluestar was sitting patiently with her tail wrapped around her paws.

"We managed to keep sunning rocks!" Redtail exclaimed as he was trying to catch his breath. The rest of the warriors were now starting to pile into the clearing and Spottedleaf was doing her best to go from warrior to warrior looking for any injuries that might have occurred.

"That is wonderful! What could be a better time to make some new apprentices?" Bluestar exclaimed while looking over the nursery seeing six very eager looking kits bouncing around their mothers.

"I couldn't agree more, Bluestar."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar called out as her voice rang throughout the clearing.

"Kits looks like it is time for you to become apprentices." Goldenflower said while purring with Brindleface and Willowpelt.

"It's about time!" Emberkit said snarkily as they went towards the high rock.

"Today is proud day for Thunderclan! We won the battle against Riverclan and kept the sunning rocks!" Bluestar announced proudly to her clan.

"Thunderclan! Thunderclan! Thunderclan!" The cats gathered below chanted while those who participated looked proud.

"Today we also will finally have apprentices again! Firekit, Emberkit, Sandkit, Dustkit, Graykit and Ravenkit please step forward." Bluestar called the kits forward.

"Ravenkit from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Ravenpaw. Tigerclaw, you did a fine job training Darkstripe. I trust you will pass on your strength and courage to young Ravenpaw." Bluestar decided.

"Certainly." Tigerclaw said proudly as he touched noses with the newly named Ravenpaw who looked like he was going to die from nervousness.

"Sandkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Sandpaw. Mistyfoot, you are ready for your first apprentice. I trust you will pass on your loyalty and bravery to young Sandpaw.

"I will." She then went and touched noses to Sandpaw and they went back to watch everyone else become apprentices.

"Graykit from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Graypaw. Your mentor shall be Stonefur. Stonefur, you are also ready to receive your first apprentice. I know you will pass on your strength and courage to young Graypaw."

"Of course."

"Dustkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Dustpaw. Your mentor shall be Redtail. Redtail you are ready to receive another apprentice. You did well with Mousefur and I am sure you will pass on your courage and loyalty to young Dustpaw."

"I will."

"Emberkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Emberpaw. Your mentor shall be Whitestorm. Whitestorm you are a brave and noble warrior and I am sure you will pass on these qualities to young Emberpaw." Bluestar decided as she looked at the energetic young kit.

"Of course."

"And Firekit from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Firepaw. I have decided to take another apprentice so I shall be your mentor." There were many shocked gasps throughout the clan but no one dared to argue against their leader.

"Ravenpaw! Dustpaw! Sandpaw! Graypaw! Emberpaw! Firepaw!" The clan chanted as the apprentices looked on proudly.

"Meeting is dismissed! Mentors you know what to do and good luck." The clan dispersed and the apprentices when to go talk to their parents.

"Tigerclaw and I are so proud of you both." Goldenflower said purring as she walked up to her two sons.

"Be sure to listen to your mentors and learn everything they have to teach you. Bluestar chose very well for the both of you." Tigerclaw said calmly sitting down next to his mate looking proudly at his sons.

"You don't have to worry about me Tigerclaw, I will be the best apprentice the clan has ever had!" Emberpaw proclaimed rather loudly and boldly while he brother just shook his head, being the calm one of the two.

"We won't let you down." Firepaw promised while shaking his head at his brother who clearly got his energy from his mother.

"Come on Firepaw! We are going with Redtail and Dustpaw to go see the territory." Bluestar called from where she was sitting by the entrance with Redtail and Dustpaw patiently waiting. Firepaw was quite happy to be going out into the territory with his friend and not just by himself.

"I can't believe that you and Dustpaw get the clan leader and deputy as your mentors." Emberpaw muttered jealously.

"Now, now Emberpaw. Whitestorm is strong warrior with a lot of experience, you will learn a lot under him." Tigerclaw told him reassuringly as Firepaw seemed to have missed the comment from his brother since he was already going through the gores tunnel.

"So where are we going first?" Firepaw asked excitedly as he followed his mentor through the forest.

"Just follow us and you will find out." Redtail told him.

They soon reached a hollow that was full of sand and looked like it hadn't been touched in awhile.

"This is the sandy hollow. This is where you apprentices will be learning how to fight. This is called the sandy hollow, though it hasn't been used in about a moon or so due to the lack of apprentices, and now we have plenty." Bluestar told them proudly.

"Will we be doing any battle practice today?" Dustpaw asked hoping they would get to learn something today other than the territory.

"No Dustpaw, today we are just going to show you the territory then maybe if we have time we can do some hunting practice." Redtail responded this time receiving unhappy grown from the apprentices. They then continued deeper into the territory where the found themselves at a massive oak tree with a hole in the trunk.

"This is the owl tree Firepaw and Dustpaw. This tree is always home to an owl. When it comes close to leaf bare you can follow an owl and follow it to where it is hunting. If you do this there is a chance you just might find prey." Bluestar explained as the apprentices looked up in thought.

"There is an old story that the elders used to tell. It is said that before the clans were good at hunting in the night an apprentice from our clan used to come here to watch an owl that lived here. This was how he learned all the secrets to hunting at night. He would go onto to teach these secrets to the apprentices and warriors of the clan once he was deputy and then he later went on to become the leader known as Owlstar." Redtail told them as they looked at him in awe.

"Is that true Redtail?" Firepaw asked suspiciously.

"Know one really knows now do we? But I like to believe the story since it doesn't seem like a complete wise tale. Maybe one day in star clan you can meet him and ask him yourself." Redtail said jokingly, however Firepaw was thinking he might just do that.

"Well come on now, its getting late and the sun will start setting soon." Bluestar told them as she ushered them away from the tree. Shortly after they reached a hollow surrounded by 4 great oak trees.

"Is this Four Trees?" Firepaw asked since he had heard of the place where all of the four clans met on the full moon.

"Very good Firepaw! Yes this is four trees. This is where the full moon gatherings happen and the next one is coming up three days from now." Redtail told them.

They continued along the border until the reached a smooth rock formation with a river on the other side of it.

"This is sunning rocks, this is where we go if we want to just relax and sun ourselves. We have fought over this land for many moons with Riverclan, and we just fought a battle here earlier today. Across the river is Riverclan's territory as you can tell from the stench of fish. We should keep moving though for now, you can come back here at a later time." Bluestar said as they continued along the border and came to a halt.

"Now we are at a place called Tallpines. This can be a good place for hunting but be careful, over there is the tree cut place and it is full of twolegs. Can either of you smell anything?" Redtail asked.

"I do! I can smell what I am guessing are twolegs but the scent seems stale, I also think I can smell a squirrel." Firepaw said proudly receiving a nod of confirmation from his mentor.

"Would you like to try and catch it? Remember keep your paws tucked, your head low and your tail off the ground." Bluestar told him. Firepaw immediately got into his best hunters crouch possible and crept close to the squirrel. Just as the squirrel noticed him he pounced and delivered a death blow.

"Did you get it?" Bluestar asked him as she padded close to her apprentice.

"I did! Tigerclaw will be so proud!" Firepaw exclaimed receiving a good jobs from the mentors and a reluctant one from Dustpaw. They continued their way around the territory and saw snake rocks, the Shadowclan border, the great sycamore and then finally headed back to camp.

They came through the tunnel and Firepaw was proudly carrying his catch back into camp when he saw Emberpaw with Goldenflower and Tigerclaw telling them all about his first day as an apprentice.

"I smell freshkill!" Exclaimed one of elders who was sunbathing themselves in the middle of camp.

"Firepaw caught it on his first try Dappletail, the squirrel is nearly as big as he is." Bluestar told her proudly.

"I remember when you came back to camp on your first day being an apprentice Bluestar. You did the same thing, you went and caught a squirrel that was about the same size as you, Moonflower was so proud." Dappletail replied reminiscing about the old days.

"I'm proud of you Firepaw, you did well to catch prey on your first attempt none the less." Tigerclaw told him looking fondly at his son, while Emberpaw who was stuck in camp all day looking after the elders with Ravenpaw while Dustpaw, Graypaw, Sandpaw all got to go out and explore the territory.

"Thank you Tigerclaw, I'm sure you will get to go explore the territory tomorrow Emberpaw. And it was just luck that I caught something on my first day, I bet you will do the same tomorrow." Firepaw told his brother reassuringly.

"Yeah I guess." Emberpaw walked off grumpily. Firepaw couldn't understand why his brother seemed to hate him so much all of the sudden, ever since they became apprentices. Was he jealous that he was apprenticed to Bluestar? Firepaw wondered as he looked at his brother sadly.

"Don't worry Firepaw, Emberpaw will be just fine. Whitestorm is a good mentor for him, he should be able to knock that jealousy and hot headedness out of him." Goldenflower told him reassuringly.

"Firepaw you are free for the rest of the day, tomorrow we will do some battle training and I will show you how we take care of the elders." Bluestar told him then walked to the freshkill pile and brought a rabbit back to her den beckoning for Whitestorm, Tigerclaw, Mistyfoot, Stonefur and Redtail to follow her.

Firepaw then took his squirrel over to the elders den and picked out a mouse for himself and then joined the other apprentices outside their den.

"Congrats on catching that squirrel on your first day, Firepaw." Sandpaw told him as she took a bit of her shrew and the others nodded in agreement also enjoying their meals.

"Thanks guys, I wonder if any of us will get to go to the gathering tomorrow night?" Firepaw asked his friends.

"Well I doubt Bluestar will take all of us, but I'm sure she will take you after that catch you made today. The rest of us will just have to work hard and hope to get to go." Graypaw told his friend with a mouthful of food which caused all the apprentices to laugh a little at his silliness. The rest of the night was uneventful and the apprentices headed to their den for the rest of the night, all exhausted from their first day.

 **Well what do you guys think? I know I am a little rusty but I really did try! Please don't forget to favorite follow and review! More chapters will be coming soon and I will be updating my other stories as well!**


End file.
